


Modeling

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Alyadrininette Week [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Kinda kind Gabriel, Modeling, Multi, One Shot, Sweet, happy adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Adrien has a surprise for his loves.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Alyadrininette Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Modeling

Adrien sat at the end of his kitchen table all alone, picking at his lunch. He didn’t feel partially hungry, especially not after butchering an important photoshoot this morning. He jumped as the two large doors were pushed open and Nathalie came strutting into the dinning room followed by his Father. Adrien sat up straighter in his seat at his Father icy glare.  
“Adrien, we need to talk about the photoshoot.” His Father sternly said as he walked towards the other end of their ridiculously long table. His Father sat down, folding his fingers and placing them under his chin. “The photographer said that none of the photons are going to work, That you were unable to complete the shoot?”  
“Correct, Father.” Adrien numbly replied, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact.  
“What happened?” His Father snapped. Adrien jumped slightly at the vicious tone before composing himself.  
“I had trouble adapting to the theme, sir.” Gabriel lifted an eyebrow, he didn’t seem to be convinced.  
“The setting for the photoshoot was teenagers hanging out, Adrien.” Gabriel stated as he rolled his eyes. “You are a teenager aren’t you?” He mocked. Adrien felt awful, his stomach started to churn and more then ever he wished he had his Mother here.  
“What was the problem?”  
“Huh?” Adrien breathed, confused.  
“What was the specific problem with the theme? So I can fix it.” His Father explained. Adrien sat quietly as he thought, it was a very rare occasion that his Father actually valued his opinion.  
“The models were difficult to work with.” Adrien finally spoke up. Mr. Agreste was quiet for a moment as he thought, steel like eyes never leaving his sons face.  
“How so?”  
“They’re strangers and I struggled to make the bonds between us look realistic.”  
“Okay.” Mr. Agreste said before sitting up straight and beckoning Nathalie over. The dark haired women’s heels clicked against the tiled floor as she approached her boss.  
“Sir.” She nodded as she stood by his side, her face expressionless as always.  
“Please, fire the models for the shoot.” Adrien felt completely shocked and a tad guilty. his face must have betrayed his emotions because Gabriel glanced at him and rolled his eyes. “Adrien, don’t look so mortified.”  
“But Father you can’t just-“  
“I can and I will!” Gabriel snapped before regaining his cool once again. “I own this company, Adrien these are my designs. You are the face of this company and if models don’t agree with you then we don’t need them.” Adrien, didn’t agree at all but he knew it was best not to argue. “Now, is there anyone you would like to work with? They don’t need experience but just this once.”  
Adrien’s whole face lit up as excitement filled his veins. Was his Father being serious? Was he actually giving him a choice?  
“I have the perfect models.”  
…  
“Ah, perfect!” The photographer gushed as he rapidly took pictures. “Now everyone laugh! like Adrien just told the funniest joke.”  
Marinette and Alya giggle amongst themselves as Nino threw his arm over Adrien’s shoulder and cackled in joy. Adrien put his hand on the back of his neck, giving the camera and shy smile.  
“Perfect!” The photographer cheered, “Okay we’re done!” He announced, as he stretched his sore back, camera now hanging around his neck.  
The four teens all huddled up as they talked among themselves.  
“Wow, I can’t believe old man Agreste actually let this happen.” Nino laughed. Marinette and Alya nodded in agreement as they leaned against each other.  
“I was just as shocked, but whatever his reasoning, I’m glad I got to show you this side of my life first hand.”  
The group disbanded as they got drinks and refreshments. Adrien was wiping away his neck sweat when his Father approached him.  
“Adrien.” He said to get his attention, Adrien jumped slightly not expecting him, he never attended shoots.  
“Hello, Father.” Adrien greeted, “was the shoot satisfactory?”  
“Yes, the shoot was a success. Good choice of models, you all work well together, I approve.” Adrien felt his heart soar, Adrien knew in his head that his Father meant nothing about his relationship but Adrien couldn’t help but feel overwhelmingly proud.  
“Thank you, Father.”  
“I…” His Father started before cutting himself off. He frowned to himself before turning his back to Adrien, Adrien frowned, assuming he was leaving. “I haven’t seen you smile like that in a while, if your friends are interested, they may be temporary models with you, if the situation is suitable.” And with that he marched towards the existing doors where Nathalie was waiting.  
Once he was out of sight, Adrien’s face split into a massive grin before calling out to his partners, excited to tell them the great news.


End file.
